1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing condition setting method for setting image processing conditions for image data obtained by a digital camera. The present invention also relates to an image processing method, an image processing apparatus and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program to cause a computer to execute the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera can record an image obtained by photographing, as digital image data in an internal memory installed in a digital camera or in a recording medium such as an IC card. Based on the digital image data recorded in the above manner, the image can be displayed by using a printer or a monitor. In the case where an image obtained by a digital camera is printed, the print is expected to have as high a quality as a photograph generated from a negative film.
Therefore, tone correction processing and color correction processing is generally carried out on image data obtained by a digital camera. Since each model of digital camera has different characteristics of tones, density, colors and the like, it is necessary for processing conditions corresponding to an individual model to be acquired for image data obtained by a camera of that model, in order to obtain reproduced images having a uniform quality. The above characteristics depending on the model of the camera are then corrected by using the processing conditions.
Meanwhile, in the field of printing, a system for outputting a reproduced image as a hard copy from a printer by reading a color image with a scanner to obtain input image data and by carrying out a desired kind of image processing on the input image data has been put into practice (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11(1999)-234523, for example). In such a system, the input image data are converted from RGB color signals into CMYK dot % signals. First, a tone curve and a color correction amount used in a color correction unit are determined for the input image data, and a three-dimensional look-up table (hereinafter called 3DLUT) for converting the input image data into output image data is generated based on the tone curve and the color correction amount. The RGB color signals of the image data are converted into the CMYK dot % signals of the output image data by interpolating the 3DLUT. Printing is carried out by controlling an amount of ink for each color using the dot % signals.
As has been described above, when image data obtained by a digital camera are output, tone correction processing and color correction processing is also carried out. High-quality images are also expected in this case, by setting conditions for the tone correction processing and the color correction processing for each image, as in the system for printing.
Meanwhile, preference for a specific target in a printed image varies. Especially, preference for reproduction of skin color and gray varies between Japan and the Unites States or Europe. Therefore, conditions for tone correction processing, color correction processing, and the like need to be changed as desired in some cases. Furthermore, adjustment of correction processing conditions for tones, density, and colors for a specific model of a digital camera is desired separately from adjustment of the above processing conditions that are common among digital cameras so that a desired kind of image processing can be carried out on image data obtained by the digital camera.